Just 5 days
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: Sequel to Together again!Ash, Brock and Dawn are back on the road...and with MISTY! Is Ash getting less dense? What's with the different set up? What's with Dawn? What's with Misty? But most importantly, what's with Ash? AAML..but pls read the genre...
1. Chapter 1 Day Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!! If I did, then I'll have corsola to evolve!! Heheh…

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Oh! If I did something very wrong the last time, please forgive me…I ended the 1st pokemon fanfic I wrote since I was really confused on how I should write it…bwahahaha…anyways, I'm back!!!*grins* Now, now…I need your cooperation…since this is the sequel…so please people, in order to understand what I meant…kindly read Together again! Written by me!!! Hope you like it!!! And oh...please don't forget to tell me how you felt about this fic…R&R! Good luck to the rest of us!!!

Note: Please read 'Together again!' if you are a bit confused with this one…tnx!

Chapter 1 - Day Zero

"A-Ash…."

The dark heavy clouds were hovering above them.

He froze on the spot. He could hardly believe what he had just said.

_"I…" Ash started. His eyes were somewhat strange. "I like Misty."_

_"I like you, Misty." He was blushing and it was noticeable that he tried very hard not to blush. _

_Misty face reddened. He saw that she had a surprised and at the same time, a worried look painted on her face._

_"A-Ash…" She stammered. _

_The rain poured._

He was sweating all over. His heart was beating rapidly as if he had been running non-stop. He heard her calling his name. He turned around and saw her _beautiful_ face drenched in tears. Beautiful? Did he just call her that? There was no denying it…she was indeed beautiful. Her cerulean eyes were soft, full of love…and her red hair was just like the fire that was burning inside him, his strength to continue the quest to become a pokemon master. But if she were his strength, why did he have to leave her? And now, she came all her way to Sinnoh…to see him? Did she really come to see him? And why did he felt this sudden sweep of unknown happiness when he first saw her running on the battlefield to battle Dawn? What's this sudden heart-skip? Is this what Brock called love? Is this it? Did he really love Misty from the start? His feet involuntarily walked themselves to Misty who was wet with the rain…she reached out her hand. He couldn't hold back anymore…he…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

The alarm clock rang.

"Wake up, Ash!" Misty yelled in front of him, looking as if he did something very bad…

"Huh?! Misty?!" He stood up in alarm. "Why are you here?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm currently traveling with you?!" Misty snapped. Her _beautiful_ face was not a good portrait.

Eep!

Did he just think she was beautiful?

"And what's with the dumb look? Ash, I swear, you haven't changed at all!"

It was a dream then, Ash thought. But he was a little confused; he felt that it was too real…and that he liked Misty…and said it right into her face…Gyaaaaah!!

"Gee, I got myself some dreams…" Ash said as he scratched his head.

"What dreams?" Misty asked suddenly, her voice coming back to normal.

"Gah! Why would I tell you?!" Ash fumbled for his cap as he felt his face go warmer.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Ash, don't be so stubborn!"

"No way!"

Abruptly, Brock came to them.

"Hey, hey. Too much shouting in the morning might change the weather." He said.

"And you think it's me?!" Misty turned to him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Misty… I was just trying to invite you two for breakfast!"

"Wow! Breakfast!" Ash exclaimed. "You should have told me earlier!"

"There he goes again." Misty gasped as Brock laughed.

"It's superb!!!" Dawn said as she munched happily.

"So glad you all liked it!" Brock said as he cried a river. "I've been trying to perfect this fish dish for an hour!"

"So where's Gary?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Gary?" Dawn blinked. "We haven't seen him anymore after the contest."

"What?!"

"You don't remember anything?" Misty asked worriedly.

_Didn't he just saw Misty leaning on Gary's shoulder when he went to find her back then?_

"Seriously?" Brock chipped in.

"Don't you guys remember?" Ash said carefully. "The last time I remember it, it was lunch time. I was looking for Misty to invite her with us…then…then…"

"Then what?"

"I saw her hanging out with Gary!"

"What?" Misty's eyes widened. "Why would I hang out with Gary?"

Dawn looked very confused.

"Looks like someone's got amnesia…" Brock held his chin as he spoke.

"It's true! I've seen it with my two eyes!"  
"No one's arguing that you don't have two eyes…" Misty said shortly.

"It's not it!"

"Look, Ash." Brock interjected. "When you went out to find Misty, you accidentally bumped your head to a pole. We found you five steps away from where we were supposed to have lunch. Misty only bought some medicine since you complained that your tooth ached. She really was worried about you, Ash."

Misty gave Brock a glare but at the same time, her face was filled with visible pink tints.

"W-what?!" Ash was now really confused. But upon hearing what Brock said, he felt an uncertain sense of relief.

"It's possible that you forgot some events, since you bumped your head." Misty looked at him with a worried look.

"It's okay now, Misty." Ash brightened up. "Why don't we enjoy breakfast?"

Misty smiled.

"So after we had lunch that day…" Brock began. "Misty received a phone call from Daisy that she could have her vacation here in Sinnoh for a while."

"Really?" Ash's heart skipped a bit, but still he didn't know why. So dense…

"Why's he looking happy?" Dawn thought. Somehow, she felt something very different since Misty came.

"Yes" Misty confirmed. "It'll be about…five days."

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed. "I'll show you around, so that you could catch some new pokemon!"

"Gee, thanks Ash." The red head smiled. She noticed that Dawn was looking at her for some time.

"I-is there something wrong, Dawn?" She asked worriedly.

"Aah…N-nothing…" Dawn laughed nervously. "Ah…um...Do you like fishing?"

"Of course!" Misty said. "That's my specialty!"

"Really?! Let's go and fish some pokemon in the river!" Dawn gestured enthusiastically.

"Okay!"

"Where'd those two going?" Ash asked as he cleaned his plate.

"Just some kind of girl business…" Brock smiled. "Let's leave them the time to know more of each other."

"Okay." Ash agreed.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu chirped. (A/N: You gotta hear that too!)

Sunny: Ok..Ok…that's it everyone…chapter 1…I'm still hoping for your reviews…unless you've forgotten about me….*cries a river*…sniff…sniff…please review!!! Heheheh….


	2. Chapter 2 Fishing Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! But I own my puppy!

Author: Sunny-baby-angel

Hello! I'd like to personally thank those who reviewed the first chapter…I'm really glad that you have not forgotten me!!! I know I made a heavy crime by not continuing the first fanfic which I wrote…maybe some of you felt bad…I really apologize…it's because I'm not really that good as a writer…I'm not that intelligent…so please forgive me! *cries a river* If you want to help me, please feel free to send me a private message or a review…it will really help! Please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Fishing Day

"Wow! The water's so clear!" Misty exclaimed as she stooped down by the river.

"Of course! Sinnoh is really beautiful!" Dawn said as she winked.

"Yes." Misty nodded. "By the way, I've brought my personal fishing bait."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Misty opened her bag and took out something which was shiny and colorful.

Dawn gasped. "Isn't that Ash's face?!"

"Yeah." Misty made a naughty grin. "You see, pokemon are easily attracted by baits which closely resemble their features…."

"Ooh!" Dawn cupped her chin. "I think can remember something…"

"What is it?"

"Right! Ash, too, had a bait which resembled you! Wow, isn't that wonderful?"

"R-really?" Misty felt her face grow warmer. "He really had kept it well, has he?"

"Yep. He wouldn't even want to let me borrow it! I think it's very important for him."

_He won't even let Dawn borrow it._

"Then, when our fishing rods were lost, he was really worried. He kept on looking for it." Dawn gestured.

"And then?" Misty couldn't help but ask.

"And when we found them, he was really relieved and happy. He's really weird."

_He was relieved and happy when he found it again._

"What am I thinking?!" Misty snapped herself from her thoughts. "I'm here for vacation! And to catch amazing water pokemon!"

"Uhh…Misty…are you okay?" Dawn bent down to level her eyes with Misty's.

"Wha-of course!" Misty was a bit surprised at Dawn's sudden close-face range. "Let's go and fish some pokemon!"

"Alright!" The coordinator laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure they're okay?" Ash creased his brow.

"Ash, come on, they're only gonna go fishing." Brock answered as he continued to hang some clothes. "Why don't you wash your underwear for the time being?"

Ash reddened. "Of course! You don't have to be so open!"

"Ash." Brock suddenly asked. "What if…"

"What about it?"

"What if you're forced to choose between Dawn or Misty…who would it be?"

"Wha-?!" Ash was totally shocked. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Ah?! Did I really ask that?!" Brock gasped. "What kind of friend am I? I don't feel myself today…"

Ash felt a strange relief. It was so close.

Brock on the other hand, gave him a very strange look.

Ash's eyebrow arched. "Are you sick or something?"

"Nah. Not sick…just curious." He shrugged. "If you don't feel comfortable to leave them on their own, why don't you go after them?"

"Really?"

"Sure. And you can wash your under-…later." Brock chuckled.

"Thanks, Brock." Ash scrambled for his backpack and took out his fishing bait.

"You're using that again, are you?"

"Yep. It seems that the pokemon were attracted to bite it…"

Brock sweat-dropped.

"You should be hurrying now, they could go farther."

"Right." Ash fixed his cap. "See you later."

* * *

"Gosh, I wonder what going on underwater." Dawn let out a sigh.

What's wrong Dawn?" Misty inquired.

"I still haven't caught anything. Today is really weird."

"Uh…" Misty halted as something tugged on her bait. "Looks like I got one!"

"What pokemon would it be?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Alright. I'll pull it up!" The red head exclaimed. The pokemon lunged and gave her a tackle attack.

"OW!" Misty touched her cheek. "What was that for?!"

The angry pokemon was now busy squirming on the sand where it landed. It turned out to be a very big seaking.

"Wow! A seaking!" Dawn laughed. "And it's really big!"

Mistys cheek was still red. "Even if you're a seaking, I'll beat you up!"  
"Seaking…" Seaking said.

Dawn sweat-dropped. "Wow! Misty, you're so good!"

"R-really?" She flushed a little. "I guess… since I joined the seaking-fishing contest back then…"

"And you were the champion right?!" Dawn's eyes glimmered.

"Sort of…"

"Wow! Wow! That's so awesome!" The coordinator danced. "So, are you gonna keep it?"

"I guess not…" Misty carried the pokemon back to the river. "We already have one at home."

"Oh…" Dawn said. "Well then, I'll catch my own!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Minutes later, Dawn managed to pull something very big…

"What could this be?" She thought. "And it's really heavy…"

"Dawn?" Misty turned around.

Dawn pulled harder. To their horror, an enormous log came out from the water, heading towards Misty.

"Misty! Watch out!" Dawn yelled.

Misty's eyes widened. She couldn't move from her spot.

"Move it! Move it!" Her mind raced.

"Misty!!!" Dawn yelled once more before the log slumped to the ground; dust and sand flew everywhere due to the impact.

"M-Misty…" Dawn fell on her knees and cried.

* * *

Misty felt that her whole body had grown numb. She closed her and prepared for her fate. She won't be making it, after all…it was her end…tears fell from her face.

In a blink of an eye, someone had managed to grab her in time and they fell together on the ground, just a foot away from the raging wooden monster.

"Misty! Misty!" The voice called out.

"Hmm?" Misty heard it, but her eyes couldn't open.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE!"  
Misty's eyes fluttered, only to be opened widely since she saw that she was on top of Ash's body. He was panting hard, as if he just joined a marathon…

"Gyaaaaaaahh!" Misty fell on her back beside Ash. Luckily, she fell on a soft patch of wild grass.

Ash stood up and rushed to her side as Misty rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" He said as he shook her shoulders gently.

Misty nodded involuntarily, like a little child.

Her nostrils flared as Ash pulled her to a tight embrace.

* * *

SBA: Well? Well? How was it? What could you say??? Please be kind enough to share your views, suggestions, complaints and recommendations! I'm very much interested to hear your voice through your reviews! Now…that review button would be so tempting….


	3. Chapter 3 Fishing Day Concluded

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! The one who made it owns it, correct? Hahaha lol

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hellow! I'm kinda low today when I'm writing this fic…my mood's definitely not well, I could end up ruining this chappy…anyways, I hope I didn't…so please inspect and read! Hello to Maricris! And hello to everyone who read this fic!!! Please don't forget to R&R!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 Fishing Day Concluded

"Aaaghhhh!" Misty yelled as her face reddened like a ripe tomato. "What are you doing, Ash?"

Ash's eyes widened in confused shock.

"Gyaaah!" He broke away from her. "Sorry…I couldn't hel-…er, are you really okay?"

Misty made a quiet nod, quite aware that she was still blushing. She looked at the face of her rescuer.

"Geez, that log was a close one." Ash scratched his head. "You've really got me worrying."

"Ash…" Misty said softly.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She gave him a warm smile as she patted his head. "You saved me."

"Uh…that? It was nothing." He grinned. He paused as Misty gave him a strange look.

"W-what's the matter?" He blinked.

"You…you're…" She said carefully. "You're taller than me!"

"Of course!" He laughed. "After all, I'm already a teenager."

"Yeah." Misty's eyes traced to Ash's left arm. "Ash! You're arm's hurt!"

"Hm?" Ash inspected his arm. "It's nothing."

"What are you talking about?" She held his arm. "I need to cure the wound before it gets infected by some bacteria."

"B-but it's really alright…" Ash muttered as Misty pulled him to a corner.

"Sit down properly and I'll fix it." She opened her bag and took out a small bottle of isopropyl alcohol and some bandages. "This will hurt a little, but it will be just fine."

She placed the bandages on and smiled. "There!"

"Wow." Ash said suddenly. "You were great, Misty. How'd you know doing first aid?"

The red head frowned. "I've been doing this since we were in Kanto, Ash."

Ash chuckled nervously.

Misty watched him chuckle. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Me?" Ash stood up. "I came here to fish some pokemon."

"Weren't you really spying on us?" Misty teased.

"Like why would I do that?!" Ash gasped.

"Fine." Misty snorted. "We better get Dawn. She could've been worried already."

"Okay."

As Misty lifted her foot, a vine caught it. She tripped back.

"I got you!"

Ash managed to grab Misty in time with his left hand. But his arm was not able to fully sustain the position where Misty was bending 30 degrees from the ground. Misty's body eventually gave away, pulling Ash together to the ground.

Their eyes met as an intense hue had slowly crept on their cheeks. Their faces were just an inch away, and it was an awkward scene since they looked as if they were closing in for a kiss…

"Ash! Misty-" Dawn halted as soon as she saw them. She froze on the spot.

Immediately, Ash and Misty stood up, thanks to the sudden adrenaline rush.

"W-what were y-you d-doing…?" She stammered with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Er, we weren't doing anything…" Misty gestured, still feeling the heat on her face. "We accidentally tripped down."

Dawn nodded, still confused. "Are you alright, Misty? That log almost hit you…I'm really sorry…"

She bowed her head.

"D-don't worry about it." Misty tapped her gently. "I wasn't hurt or anything. And Ash was able to move me away from it in time. Right, Ash?"

Ash's back was facing them. He turned around. "Yeah!"

"See?" The red head reassured. "I'm okay."

Dawn wiped her tears away. "Thank goodness!"

She quickly hugged Misty. Misty stroked her back gently.

"I'm fine. Don't worry anymore."

Ash crossed his arms behind his head. "So, aren't we gonna resume our pokemon fishing?"

"Sure thing!" Dawn said in delight.

* * *

"Isn't this familiar, Misty?" Ash dangled a shiny familiar thing in front of Misty's face.

"Hey…" She took it in her hand. "Isn't that the one I gave you?"

"Yep." He replied. "I brought here in case I was gonna fish some pokemon."

Misty stared at it thoughtfully_. Those days._ How nostalgic.

"Ha!" She abruptly puffed. "Look at this!"

She took out her bait and swung it gaily.

"T-that's me, isn't it?" Ash said perplexedly.

"Yep." The red head grinned. "It's really good in communicating with underwater pokemon. Guess you retained your title as the 'great pokemon imitator'."

" Misty." Ash creased his brow in disappointment.

"Hey, guys!" Dawn waved. "I think I saw a bunch of strange looking ones here!"

"Let's see it then!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"You never changed..." Misty thought quietly.

* * *

"Look at that!" Dawn pointed curiously to a shallow part of the river.

"A mantyke!" Ash cried. "Boy, I'm gonna catch it!"

"I saw it first!" Dawn demanded.

"But I want it!" Ash said. "The first one who gets it, owns it! Deal?"

"What's the commotion about?" Misty said behind them.

"There's a mantyke!" The coordinator giggled.

Misty gave them an enthused gesture as she stared down at the river.

"A mantyke! How cuuutteee!" She squealed. "You're mine!"

Her eyes were burning with an undefined determination.

"Just as what I predicted." Ash sighed. "Okay then! I won't lose!"

"Same here!" Dawn clenched her fist.

"Then let's get started!" Misty swung her fishing rod into the air.

After some moment, Ash felt a tug.

"Ha! I knew it!" He grinned as he pulled.

"Mantyke!" The pokemon grunted.

"Alright! Now, I choose-" Ash fumbled for his pokeball when suddenly, mantyke jumped back into the water.S

"Oh man!" Ash sighed.

"Not for you!" Dawn laughed. "Don't worry! I'll catch it!"

Dawn pulled her fishing rod with mantyke clinging to it.

"Go piplup!"

"Piplup!" The penguin pokemon responded.

"Tackle it now!"

"Pip-" Piplup was tackled back by mantyke, sending it back to Dawn.

"Oh no! Piplup fainted!" Dawn cringed but clenched her fist. "Alright! It's really strong! Don't worry piplup, we'll going to add him up to our team!"

"Go, aipobom!" She took out her pokeball. "Give it your fury swipes!"

"Aipobom!" Aipobom leaped into the air and headed to mantyke.

As sudden as it is, mantyke managed to wriggle itself out before aipobom was able to lunge its attack.

"Oh man!" Dawn sighed as she snapped her fingers.

"Guess it's up to me!" Misty winked and gave them a v-sign with her fingers.

"Good luck." Ash said ironically.

"Hmph!" Misty mumbled. "Nothing beats the great water pokemon trainer, Misty!"

"Er…all the best to you, Misty!" Dawn sweat-dropped.

"Alright! I choose you-" Misty snatched her pokeball when abruptly psyduck came out from her backpack.

"Psy?" It gave its usual confused look.

Ash, Misty and Dawn fell back anime style.

"Psyduck!" Misty snapped. "Who told you to go out from your ball?!"

"Psy?"

"Return." Misty took out psyduck's pokeball and returned him inside.

"Now go, starmie!"

"Wow. You brought starmie back with you." Ash spoke.

"Yep." She replied. "Starmie needs to be out for a while."

"Isn't it awesome?!" Dawn giggled. "It's so wonderful."

"Anyways, let's get it started, mantyke!" With a splash, Misty dived underwater.

"S-she dived?!" Ash stepped back.

"Don't worry." Dawn spoke amusingly as she stared into the water. "She wore something to help her breath underwater."

"There you are!" Misty pointed to mantyke. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Mantyke…" It chorused as it prepared itself.

"Okay! Starmie, swift attack now!"

Mantyke took it all but regained back its stance. It moved closer for a tackle attack.

"Dodge it, starmie!" Misty called out. "Give it a quick attack! Follow it up with another swift attack!"

Mantyke was pushed up to the surface, receiving direct hits from below. It consequently

fell back into the water, but this time, losing its consciousness.

"Alright! Misty did it!" Ash cheered.

"Wow!" Dawn chuckled.

Misty shoved her head into the surface, waving a pokeball at them.

"I caught it!" She beamed.

"You deserved it, Misty." Ash smiled.

* * *

Sunny: So….how was it? Was it bad? Very bad? Please give me your comments, complaints and recommendations…I will greatly appreciate them…please review! I know that some of you may still read this but still hate me also since the prequel I made was bad…please forgive me…and please leave your review to tell me how you really felt about me…on the other hand, I would really like to thank those who continued to support my work…you deserve a good story…and I shall do my very best to write it out for you!!! Heheh…until next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Day Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon….I don't own an OC either…so I don't own anything!!!

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Hello! It's been a while since I wrote this chappy…hehehe…kinda busy these days….anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for chap 3…so glad that you agreed with my view…ahahah, I wonder how many of you who read this fic like it? Just asking if you liked this one…heheheh….hello to Maricris! Anyways, I'm currently suffering a terrible toothache with a killer headache…is it really possible for one to experience toothache and headache simultaneously??? Please R&R!! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4 Day Rocket

"Wow! You finally got yourself a Sinnoh pokemon." Ash laughed as they ate some breakfast at the nearby town.

"Yeah." Misty replied gaily as she gave azurill some pellet. "I wonder what special attacks mantyke had."

"Don't worry about it!" Ash said. "I'll help you out!"

"Gee, thanks Ash!"

"No problem!" Ash scratched his head.

Dawn had been observing them for a while.

"Hey, Ash…isn't your gym battle coming? The next trip is for Pastoria City." Dawn said as she laid her spoon down.

"Oh yeah!" Ash rubbed his temples. "I almost forgot!"

"You really haven't changed that much, Ash…" Misty sighed as she munched on a toast.

"Ash really hasn't changed…he's still the same." Brock chuckled.

"I've grown taller!" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Brock drank his milk. "But you still are naïve and dense as before…"

"Er…guess can't help it…" Ash grinned. "Anyways, I gotta see ya guys later."

"Where are you going?" The red head asked.

"Gonna have some training outside…bye!"

"Wow…I haven't seen that same attitude of his for a while…" Misty spoke dreamily. "Our Kanto and Johto days were so long, long ago…"

"We really got lots of memories, haven't we?"

"Yeah…this Sinnoh trip is so nostalgic…" She hugged azurill close to her. "I'm glad I came here, even if it's only for some days…"

"Eh…don't mention it Misty…" Brock gave a serious look. "I'm sure Daisy would be kind enough to give you an extension."

"Yeah…I really hope so…" Misty turned around and saw Dawn eating beside her. "Uh, Dawn?"

"Hm?" The blue-haired coordinator looked at her.

"Where's your next competition?"

"Ah…that, I was informed that it would be held in Pastoria too!"

"Really? Then that's wonderful! I really want to see you joining!"

"Erm…Misty, aren't you joining this time? You won the Wavecreek ribbon right?"  
"Ah…oh that…" She cupped her chin. "Nah, I won't be…I guess…"

"What?! But you promised…and we would have a rematch!" Dawn chewed on her hanky.

"Oh…I really did say that…" Misty scratched her head.

"Please? Please? Please?" Dawn said.

"Oh okay…but I'll have to check my schedule first…" Misty fumbled for something from her bag.

"You have a schedule?! That's amazing!"

"Here." She laid a red-colored notebook on the table. "Hmm…fishing…attend water-pokemon trainers' congress…join the search for the most talented water-pokemon contest…attend special seminar on water-pokemon crossbreeds production…join the newly established Sinnoh water-pokemon showdown…."

"Wow…jeez, your schedule's pretty crowded…" Dawn gasped as she read.

"Yeah…kinda…" Misty frowned as she tried to fix her writing.

"Oh…" Dawn sighed.

"Ah…don't worry…" Misty smiled. "I'll try to change my schedule, and maybe I can join the contest…"

"That's so cool!" Dawn gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Misty. I'll do my best to put up a good fight!"

"I'll expect that!" Misty laughed.

"Hey guys…" Brock chipped in. "Why don't we have a walk outside? The weather's cool."

"Sure!"

"The next gym battle's coming closer, Pikachu." Ash patted the yellow pokemon. "We'll win that badge right?"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu responded cheerfully.

"You're pretty energized, aren't you?" He smiled. "Now that Misty came back to see my match in Sinnoh…"

"Pika!" The pokemon chirped in response.

"Gyaah! Now, why was I thinking about that?!" Ash fixed his cap. "Now, let's go back to training everyone!"

"Wow! It's so fragrant!" Dawn exclaimed as she sniffed the early atmosphere. "I like the floral scent!"  
"It really is!" Misty spoke excitedly. "The air is really clean and fresh."

"And the girls are so pretty…" Brock drooled.

"Cut it out, Brock." Misty pulled him by the ear and dragged him away from some ladies who were walking down the street.

"Wow…croagunk couldn't match up to Misty…" Dawn thought.

After a while, the three stopped in front of an incredibly sculptured golden wobuffet statue.

"Wow…it's so beautiful…" Dawn's mouth gaped.

"It…so nostalgic…" Misty uttered.

"What a beautiful thing…" Brock flushed as he stared at the raven-haired girl beside the statue.

"Where are you staring at?!" The red head pulled Brock in front of the statue. "This is what we are looking at!"

"Ooh…" Brock leaned over and saw a piece of paper taped to the statue's surface.

"What's written on it, Brock?" Dawn asked from behind.

"Uh…it says here that…" He squinted his eyes. "It will give you lots of luck if…you'll place your pokemon on the statue's feet…"

"Is that so?!" Dawn chuckled excitedly. "Okay, piplup! You can sit on the statue's foot…"

"W-wait, Dawn!" Misty spoke in alarm.

But it was too late. Piplup was taken inside the statue by some tong-like gadget.

"Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped.

Misty creased her brow.

"Don't you dare mumble…"

"Or we won't give you cinnamon jumble…"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"The most dazzling beauty…Jessie!"

"The most loyal servant…James." The blue haired member mumbled.

"Ravishing, elegant team Rocket faster than the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"That's wight!" Meowth leaped in front.

"Team Rocket!" The three chorused.

Jessie gave them a bit of a surprised look.

"Oh…it's the red-headed twerp…" She said with disdain.

"Is it really her?" James rubbed his head.

"Yeah, of course!" Meowth crossed his arms.

"Did you MISS us???" Team Rocket posed with their goody-goody look.

"No way!" Misty snapped.

"That's too bad!" Jessie grumbled as she held a controller. "Because we're gonna steal all your pokemon!"

A gigantic magnet appeared out of nowhere.

"Now! Operation attraction!"

Unexpectedly, their pokeballs came out from their pockets, flying towards the giant magnet.

"Oh no!"

* * *

SBA: How was it?? Please tell me about it….R &R…maybe some time when I can't figure out what I am going to write, maybe I'll ask for some advice…hehehe…that's for now! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5 Day Rocket Concluded

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Pokemon, but I don't own it…(random talk…0)

Author: sunny-baby-angel

Okiez! That's my name! Ahaha…cinnamon jumble is a kind of a sweet delight? I read it somewhere…heheh

* * *

Chapter 5

"Arghhh!" Misty groaned as the last of her pokeballs were attached to the gigantic magnet.

"Our pokemon!" Dawn cried as the magnet itself transformed into the usual Team Rocket hot air balloon.

"So long, twerps!" Team Rocket waved gleefully from above.

"Oh no!" Brock cried and fell on his knees. "Daisy's photo got attached too!"

Misty pulled him by the ear. "Can't you sense the situation, Brock?!"

"Huh? What?" Brock was snapped back from his thoughts. "Where'd Team Rocket go?"

"Grr…" Misty clenched her fists and Brock was unfortunate enough to receive a smack from her. "There's no time to waste! We have to find them now!"

"Let's go guys!" Dawn ran as she followed Team Rocket's trail.

* * *

"What good luck we have!" Jessie laughed. "Just as what I've read from my horoscope!"

"Those twerps didn't have the chance…" Meowth said as he munched on a riceball.

"Jess, have you seen Pikachu anywhere?" James spoke suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Jessie yelled as meowth choked. "How foolish! We haven't caught Pikachu!"

"But we don't need Pikachu anymore…" Meowth coughed. "We already got lots of pokemon to bring the boss!"

"Yeah."James scratched his head. "Meowth has a point."

"No!" Jessie snapped. "Pikachu is important! Imagine how much we suffered in trying to catch it all these years! Pikachu is the cherry-on-top!"

"Jessie had a point." James murmured as he cupped his chin.

"Therefore, we'll go back and get pikachu!" She said. "Turn around!"

"Yes, ma'am!" James and meowth immediately gave a brief salute.

* * *

"They're going back!" Dawn pointed out.

"Indeed!" Brock agreed.

"It seems that they're headed for another direction!" Misty cried. "Brock, do you know that place on the mountainside?"

"It's the place where Ash would probably be…" He cupped his chin. "He mentioned it once to me…"

"That's it!" Dawn said suddenly. "I have a feeling that they want pikachu!"

"What?!" Misty and Brock chorused.

"It could be, since they already have taken all our pokemon, and yet, they turned around just to go to that mountainside!"

"You're right." Misty said as she clenched her fist. "We need to get there as fast as we can!"

* * *

"Yeah! You did a good job, pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as pikachu made a new move for dodging a possible variety of tackle attacks.

"Pika!" The yellow pokemon chirped as it made another stance.

"Okay. Keep at it, pikachu." Ash said as he watched over his other pokemons, which were also doing some new dodging techniques.

"Wow, you guys are really improving…" He grinned. "I'm sure that we'll win that badge for sure!"

"And how sure are you?" Jessie jumped out from the hot air balloon.

"Yeah! How sure are you?" Meowth interjected.

"Are you surely sure and surer than that sureness?" James grinned.

"Argh! Team Rocket!" Ash gritted his teeth. "What do you want this time?!"

"What else would it be?" Jessie planted her hands on her hips.

"We want pikachu!" Meowth emphasized with an abstract movement.

"Get it?" James finished.

"Sorry guys." Ash held his cap. "But I definitely won't let you!"

"Oh yeah?" Meowth laughed. "Get a load of this!"

The hot air balloon had transformed into a gigantic magnet.

"First!" Jessie said. "We will put your pikachu back to his pokeball! Press return!"

A strange green light was flashed on pikachu. Soon enough, pikachu was reduced into a pokeball.

"Ahhhhh! Pikachu!" Ash scrambled forward and took the pokeball in his hands. "What did you do?!"

"Enjoy the most expensive weapon that team rocket had purchased yesterday!" Jessie chuckled.

Ash straightened himself. "Chimchar, flamethrower now!"

But before chimchar was able to do the attack, it was reduced into a pokeball.

"What?!"

"Simple, boy." Jessie made a little grin. "That light returns the pokemon back to its pokeball…simple as that!"

Ash gritted his teeth. How could he fight them now?

"There's no other hope, young man." Jessie spoke coolly. "Just hand pikachu over, and we'll leave the rest of your pokemon as they are."

"What should I do now?!" Ash thought. "I can't let them have Pikachu or any of them!"

"No way! I'll fight you!" Ash regained his stance. "Ash Ketchum never falls back!"

"The nerve!" Jessie snapped. "Very well, twerp! You've made your decision! James!"

"Yes-"

"ASH!"

Ash turned around and saw Misty running towards them.

"Misty!"

Brock and Dawn came after, catching their breaths. "We've found you!"

"What's happening?" Ash creased his brow as he held the pokeball form of Pikachu.

"It's Team Rocket's new weapon…" Misty panted. "The light turns any pokemon into a pokeball…wha-..is that Pikachu?"

"Yeah. Pikachu got flashed by that green light. We have to do something!"

"Hold this!" Brock gave Ash the end of a rope. "Let's tie the balloon on some tree…"

"And attack them with your other pokemon…" Dawn continued.

"From where the light can't hit!" Misty finished.

"Ash, we have to distract them first." Brock finished knotting the rope on a large oak. "You can use gliscor to snatch the machine from behind!"

"Yeah! I got it!" Ash agreed. "Go gliscor! Get that machine off from that balloon!"

"Those twerps!" Meowth watched from his binoculars. "They're doing something down there!"

"What?!" Jessie groaned. "James! What are you doing? Fire them with that green light!"

"Right away, Jess." James turned the machine over, preparing for a release of morphing energy.

"They're going to flash it!" Dawn pointed out. "We have to hide somewhere!"

"Under that bush!" Ash said as they ran and hid themselves with the other Pokémon.

"1...2…3…" James maneuvered the flash. "And here goes the light!"

The green light beamed.

"What?!" Jessie looked through the binoculars. "There aren't any pokeballs rolling out!"

"What?"

But it was too late. Gliscor was flying behind them, sending an x-scissor attack towards the trio. The hot air balloon exploded, sending Team Rocket away.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

The strange morphing machine fell from the sky. Gliscor immediately caught it with its strong claws and bought it back to Ash.

"Thank you, gliscor." Ash said as he placed the apparatus down. "Let's get Pikachu and the rest back!"

The three nodded in accord.

Ash scratched his head. "But how are we gonna do it?"

Misty, Brock and Dawn fell in embarrassment.

"Ash!" Misty planted her hands on her hips. "Why don't you read the instructions on it?"

The trainer looked down and read a patch of sticker on it.

"To bring the pokemons back, just flash the green light on them."

"We've laid every pokeball on the ground, Ash." Brock said. "You can start now."

"Okay. Here goes."

Slowly, the pokemon came to resemble their former features back. Pikachu affectionately hugged Ash as it became normal again.

"Pika-pika!" It chirped.

"Pikachu!" Ash hugged it back. "I was worried about you, buddy."

"Pika!"

"Azu!" Azurill jumped to Misty's arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright, azurill." Misty beamed.

"Piplup!" Dawn dramatically ran towards the penguin pokemon and embraced it. "You got me so worried!"

"Pip-piplup!"

Brock, on the other hand, was having a group hug with all of his pokemon.

"I'm so sorry guys! If I weren't so absorbed with the beautiful girls out there…y-you…"

His tears fell down like an endless river.

"Oh Brock…" Ash, Misty and Dawn sighed.

* * *

SBA: Hello! So how's that? Heheeh…plz review!


End file.
